Sanctuary
by Shadow-whispers
Summary: I was bitten by my father when i was five, he raised me and protected me. He died protecting me. Now i must join the pack or i will be killed... or worse. My name is Samantha Greene and i am one of three female werewolves in the world.
1. Stoneheaven

Stoneheaven

* * *

><p>I took one tentative step forward. I was now in pack territory. Releasing a shaky breath I continued on in search of Stoneheaven. I found a small town in a place called Bear Valley, when asked the locals said they didn't know much about Stoneheaven, or its residents. Managing to find a taxi service that would go that far I was soon stood in front of a beautiful stone house, artfully entwined with ivy.<p>

I paid the driver and waved him off. Turning back to the house I could feel eyes upon me. I shivered. I was down wind of the house and the scents of multiple wolves filled my senses. A pang of excitement and fear battled and surged through me. This place is how I imagined when I was a pup, the open space giving way to what looked like a private forest at the back of the house. Snapping out of my daydreams I slowly walked to the door. This had to be done delicately, one false move and I was dead. That was how my Father described the pack, fierce, solid and one. They would not take kindly to a mutt appearing on their door step. Three steps up and I was at their front door. _Should I knock?_ I raised my hand to the painted wood of the door and knocked gently. It was quiet but I knew they heard it. Footfalls behind the door, becoming louder and more rushed.

The door swung open as I was greeted by sharp blue eyes. They were bright and untrusting. I saw his nose twitch and his eyes widened momentarily. I opened my mouth to speak but felt a sudden jolt of pain and everything went black.

The first thing I noticed as the mass jolt of pain from the back of my head. As I came around my other senses began to work. I could smell three distinct wolf trails that were recent, then the sharp cold on my back and finally total silence. I opened on a eye a crack, my vision was blurred but I already knew I was alone so I opened them both and was greeted by a single dim light hanging from the ceiling. Sitting up I realised what the cold on my back was, thick metal bars. _A cage? _It made sense. The cage was bare apart from a toilet and a mattress that I was sat on. The rest of the room was shadowed; I could make out a chair and some steps that presumably went into the house. That was assuming that the cage was in their basement, I could be in a underground bunker miles away from the house.

After what felt like hours of sitting and waiting the door opened. Three figures entered. Two stayed back in the shadow out of sight while the third stepped into the light, the Alpha. Elena.

She was athletically built with long platinum blond hair that had almost unnoticeable white streaks showing that she was aging. Her face was fair with only hint of wrinkles at her eyes and lips. She looked as if she was just out of her thirties but looks can be deceiving. Her eyes were kind yet cautious. Defiantly not the blues that greeted me at the door. I brushed my dark hair way from my eyes as she began to circle the cage. Yes, it made me incredibly uncomfortable but I had to endure. Once she had returned to her previous position my shoulders relaxed, a bit.

"Why are you here?" I glanced up at her expectant face, the question was the first of many but I had to take this one step at a time.

"I- " My voice croaked, I stopped and swallowed trying to moisten my dry mouth. "I came to ask to join the Pack."

A snort came from the shadows, one of the previously silent figures. Elena glanced that way, her face impassive.

"Okay, next question; when were you bitten?" Her gaze was constant but not harsh, the kind of Alpha that was firm but fair. I closed my eyes attempting to think aback and calculate roughly how long ago it was.

"Erm, about fourteen years ago." Surprise flashed across her face so fast I wasn't sure it had been there in the first place. I suppose it made sense, the Pack had records and my father had been so careful in keeping me safe that I probably wasn't in them.

"How did you survive?" A small look of concern spread across her face.

"My Dad, he bit me, he looked after me and raised me and kept me safe." Elena looked at me sceptically, did she not believe me?

"What was your father's name?"

"James Greene." I answered; I noticed recognition in her eyes. So she knew him, or at least of him.

"Why are you here instead of being with him?" Drawled a voice from the shadows. Clayton. My father told me about him, the very thought of the stories told made me shudder.

"He… he died. He was protecting me from another wolf. This guy caught my scent and… he followed us wherever we went. My dad finally confronted him and he died. I mean he did damage to the other guy which is why I managed to get away with only a couple of scratches." I pulled up one of my sleeves revealing a set of long scars, then I lifted my top a little to show the similar scars on my abdomen. Once my shirt was back in place I returned my gaze to Elena.

"What's your name?"

"Sam, Samantha Greene." She nodded and swiftly left the room quickly followed by the other two figures.

After about an hour of waiting I relaxed onto the mattress and I realised how truly tired I really was. Soon I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I was jolted awake by a swift yet controlled kick to my side. I looked up at the figure that loomed over me. There was not malice in her blue eye but what looked more like boredom. I sat up and she moved away giving me a better look at her. She was tall and had the same slender, toned build as her mother. Yet her tight messy curls were the same as what she had imagined to be Claytons. This must be Kate, the first hereditary female. I sat up slowly, she just watched me with more curiosity than anything.

I then noticed that the cage door was wide open but I made no move towards it, I wanted to be one of them, they had to trust me. Kate looked from me to the door and back again, she released a heavy sigh and motioned towards the door.

"If ya wanna stay in the cage feel free but the food is getting cold. Sat all alone in the kitchen, hoping that someone will-" At the mention of food I jolted to a standing position but then stopped. "Go on." She encouraged.

I nodded and slowly left the cage and followed the light coming from the door. I could hear Kate behind me, I didn't like it when people were behind me, it's a wolf thing, but I just continued forward. I had to.

Soon I found myself in a wall decorated hallway. I followed my nose to the kitchen where as promised there was a large stack of food. It took every ounce of self control to not run over and devour the whole spread. Kate walked a head of me and grabbed a highly stacked plate, after handing it to me she took one for herself and pointed in the direction of the dinning room.

Inside was a table stacked with food and there were four people sat at the table. Elena sat at the head, to her right was Clay, to her left was an older looking man with black hair tinged with grey, his eyes were almost slanted giving the impression he had some oriental blood in him, Jeremy the previous Alpha, beside him was another female with red hair that was mostly white and a kind yet aged face. She wasn't a wolf meaning that she was Jamie, Jeremy's mate. They continued eating as Kate sat down, she waved me over and I sat down next to her. I could feel their eyes upon me. I began to eat slowly but soon hunger took over and I wolfed it down, no pun intended. After I finished I looked up at Elena, she was watching me with a smile.

"So, Sam according to our records James Greene does have a child, a Sam Greene. A young man estimated at nineteen or twenty now." I couldn't help a snort and tried to stifle my laugh. "Sam?"

"Sorry, that what my father had hoped. When I was young he dressed me as a boy. No one new the difference, until I hit puberty, then I was biologically able to reproduce, that is when we went underground. I was about fourteen. By then I was becoming developed and my scent started to attract attention."

After the dishes were cleaned I was summoned to the study. Elena motioned for me to sit, so I planted myself down on the leather couch. She appeared to be looking through her records on the mutts. I noticed my dad's sheet on top of the rest.

"On the surface your story checks out, considering you are female it would be safer for you to be here. So, here's what I'm going to do; you can stay with us on a trial period. During which we will decide whether we can trust you enough to join the pack fully. Sound fair?" I nodded emphatically, this was perfect, I just needed to prove myself then I would be a full fledged pack wolf. What could go wrong?

Suddenly, the door flung open and someone burst into the study.

Logan.


	2. Run

Run

* * *

><p>His eyes immediately met mine and he thundered towards me. <em>No! Not again! Please! <em>I stumbled back and fell over the side of the couch. There was low rumble in my chest, steadily rising as I had my back against the wall. The closer he came the louder I growled. Elena simply watched from her chair as Logan quickly approached me. When he was within arms reach she cleared her throat. He glanced towards her, she signalled him out of the room and, begrudgingly, he left.

Once the door was closed I breathed a sigh of relief. Elena smiled and rose from her chair."How about I show you your room?" I nodded slowly as I followed her out of the room. As soon as I caught his scent I was on high alert, when we reached the top of the stair I caught a glimpse of him walking out the front door. I returned my gaze to Elena; she had stopped in front of a door. She opened it to reveal a large room, the colours were all neutral creams, there was a large window with a window seat, a vanity table and matching stool, a large wardrobe and a king sized four poster bed, curtains and all. I was speechless, my father had taken care of me but being mutts we had to move around a lot. This kind of luxury was so foreign to me. Elena noticed my gaping and her smile grew.

"If your trial run goes well you can decorate it how ever you like." The urge to turn and hug Elena was so great I almost did it, but instead I simply nodded my head in thanks. "I'll let you settle in then." With that she was gone. It was then that I realised that my rucksack was beside the wardrobe. It had everything I owned in the world. I pulled out my extra pair of jeans and placed the in a draw, then went in a couple of tops and my under wear. I was unsure if it was good or bad that I could fit all my clothes in one draw with room to spear. The only thing left in my bag was some photos of me and my dad that we got from a cheap photo booth. I placed it standing upright next to the mirror. I glanced up and realised how rough I actually looked. My long jet black hair was matted and had some form of foliage in it; my usually pale skin was darkened with smears of dirt, my apple green eyes where dull and surrounded by dark circles. My clothes were ripped, grass stained and hung off of my slender build. Being only 5"2 made me feel all the more petite. I sighed and strode away from the mirror.

There was a knock at the door and Kate's head poked through. I was laid on the bed and quickly sat up. She had a smile on her face.

"Fancy a run?" Before I knew it I was off the bed and stood next to her. She seemed pleased and led me outside.

Soon we were in their back yard forest. Kate and I had split up to change. It was difficult to do on demand, dad had told me that the pack trains each other to change on demand and it's said that they can even change a small portion of their body whilst remaining other wise human. I released a frustrated sigh. _Concentrate!_ I closed my eyes and repeated 'change' over and over in my head. A light sheen of sweat came over my body along with the familiar sensation of pins and needles. Soon I could feel my bones breaking, thick fur growing and claws protruding from my fingers and toes.

I lay on my side panting. The change took a lot out of you; soon I heard some one approach. A platinum blonde muzzle protruded through the bushes. I yipped, letting her know I was done changing. She emerged nudged me up. As human a Kate is a good foot taller than me, as wolves you could still see the difference. As soon as I stood she nipped my ear then tore off into the forest. I smirked, well, the best I could with a muzzle and went after her. She clearly had the advantage knowing the lay of the land but I soon caught up with her and pounced when we were in a clearing. We tousled for a little while, I pinned her and she pinned me. Just as I thought I had the upper hand another wolf burst into the clearing. He was large with dark golden fur. I froze, immediately recognising the scent. Logan.

I slowly backed off of Kate. She sat and looked at me, then at Logan and back. I bolted into the forest. I knew that he was chasing me. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground, I snapped at him and then I realised he wasn't hurting me. He was playing. I relaxed and gave into playing, we were soon joined by Kate and we played together. After a few hours we were a laid together in a clearing by a pond. We had played, hunted and caught a rabbit. I had felt tired and laid down, the other two joined me and we fell as sleep together.

When I awoke I was human, I slowly tried to sit up to find I was tangled in various limbs. Kate had slept with her back to me but more alarming was Logan whose head was rested on my shoulder and his arm that had wrapped itself around my waist, while his other hand was tangled up in my messy hair. It may not have been the time but it was then that I really looked at Logan. His hair was short, sleek and strait like Elena's but the shade and practically everything else made him looked like a younger hotter version of Clay. His skin was tanned and toned, he had a six pack and I managed to rip my eyes away before I looked any further down. Both Logan and Kate were twenty one while I was still only nineteen, not much of an age gap but it made me wonder why no one had claimed Kate yet. Maybe they had tried but she refused or the packed didn't want her mating with a mutt.

My thoughts were shattered when I felt Logan snuggle into me and take a deep breath of my scent. His fingers were running through my hair and he pulled me closer to him. I heard movement and realised Kate had been watching us for a little while. I mouthed 'help!' to her and she nodded.

"Hey Logan your molesting a mutt!" His eyes opened a crack to glare at her and then they fell upon me. He seemed to realise what he was doing when he quickly released me. I bolted in the direction of the house. I found my way back to the house but never located my clothes so I quietly slipped in and rushed into my room. I looked up and noticed that Elena's scent was quite recent. I followed it and saw a hair brush on my vanity, my draws had been filled with, I presumed, her old clothes.

I had managed to find the bathroom and took a shower. Now I was clean and fresh I was looking through my draws as I brushed through my soppy locks. I braided my hair and quickly dressed. The smell of food wafted through and I followed it down stairs.

At the dinner table everyone was gathered, including three other males that I didn't recognise. Elena gestured to each introducing them as Antonio, Nick and Lex. Antonio was Nick's father and Nick was Lex's. I nodded and sat in the only available seat, between Logan and Lex.


	3. Falling

Falling

* * *

><p>The meal went by with out incident. Antonio briefly mentioned two missing pack members, Reese and Noah, they were in Alaska visiting Noah's father Joey Stillwater. There seemed to be some unspoken tension between Logan and Lex that almost distracted me from my meal; however it is quite difficult to put a wolf of her food. A little while after dinner the final pack member arrived with his mate, Karl and Hope seemed nice enough. My father had told me that he was a jewel thief and had been reluctant to join the pack, even when he did join he had been distant but spending time with his mate had made him a little more sociable and he now attended meetings at least semi-regularly. The older wolves excused themselves and went for a run, leaving the 'cubs' as well as Jaime and Hope to do the washing up. The women then shooed us away from the kitchen leaving us now sprawled in the living room quite bored.<p>

Logan was sat quietly in the corner seemingly transfixed on whatever he was reading, Kate and Lex were rolling around the floor play fighting, while I was sat on the couch simply observing. I glanced up as I felt eyes upon me, to see that once again Logan was staring at me, we lock stares and I knew that I shouldn't play dominance games with the son of the alpha I couldn't help but not want to give in to him. The sounds of Kate and Lex's scuffle died down and I could tell they are watching for the result. The whole room was silent for what seemed like hours as I did nothing but stare into his endless azure eyes. His platinum eyebrow raiseed and his perfect lips formed a crooked smirk. Wait, did I just describe his lips as perfect? I could feel the heat in my cheeks and my fingers were digging so deep into the couch I could feel the seams begin to tear but I didn't care, I wanted to win this.

"It seems a little too quiet in there." Elena's voice was proceeded by the creak of an opening door, at least three other sets of footfalls followed hers as she watched our staring match. "How long?" She seemed to ask the air.

"Ten minutes." Kate answered. Had it really been ten minutes? I don't think that I had ever done it for so long but I still wanted to win. Slender fingers brushed my side and suddenly began to tickle me all over, I couldn't help breaking contact to try swat away the tickle monster who turned out to be Kate. It was then me verses her in a one on one tickle war until Logan began to join in by tickling my extra sensitive feet. I let out a squeal and saw triumph in his eyes, like he had found my one weakness which was only a little true. Then Lex joined in and I couldn't take it any more, so I managed to throw them off and make a dash for the garden. As I ran I heard Clayton's distant drawl.

"Can't beat a tag team."

As usual I was at a disadvantage, the forest blurring past me was unfamiliar territory whereas my persuaders were raised here. I was still running on two legs and by their footfalls they were too. The distant bubbling of a stream instantly called my attention and I used it to hide my scent. An old trick but it often works but as I dashed across the water a figure stood with a familiar triumphant crooked smirk dancing across his lips. Of course they would know I would go this way! Damn, at this rate they were gonna catch up and everyone knows its no fun to lose. I faked left then circled round to the right and leapt over a fallen trunk. I rolled when I landed then froze and scented the air, it was too quiet. Their steps had fallen back and all I could hear was my own steady breathing. I stripped off my jacket and threw it was far as I could into the brush, which is pretty far, then I scrambled up the nearest tree and perched on a thick enough branch. Then all I had to do was wait. This was their place, it wouldn't take them long to catch up… unless, the cheating bastards! They had stopped to change! There was no way I could, they were pack and were much faster at changing then I was plus the time it took me to work out their plan. And I stuck myself in a tree, brilliant! Suddenly three wolves tore past into the direction of my jacket. Quietly I victory punched the air at my cleverness, unfortunately it was then that I lost my balance and found myself falling towards the very hard looking ground. My arms flew in front of my face automatically but when I didn't collide with the ground I stole glance at the floor. I was hovering! Only like an inch above the leaves but still! Then three wolves crashed through a bush and I hit the ground with a slight bump. One of the gold wolves chose that moment to pounce and lick my face with her rough tongue.

"Gee Kate that was lovely!" I said sarcastically in between licks. I tried to push her off but she was a hell of a lot heavier with all the fuzz. I felt a huge weight on my legs as Logan sprawled with his eyes directly locking with mine. Another challenge huh? Kate stretched across my abdomen and looked to be settling down.

"Oh hell no! You guys are not taking a nap on me!" I struggled to get free as Lex then wriggled under my arm and curled up into an ebony ball of fluff. You have to be kidding me! A lazy look across their eyes and I used the opportunity to at least move Kate a little off me so it was just her head resting on my stomach, Logan however I couldn't shift. I sighed with a little smile feathering my lips, it was kind of annoying but at the same time it was heart warming and I felt like I belonged. My head drooped and I leant back on the tree.

"I hope I can stay here forever" I whispered before finally I drifted to sleep.


	4. Maybe

Maybe

* * *

><p>Waking in the forest the first thing I noticed was being surrounded by three naked people. I mean, being a werewolf you kind of have to get used to nudity but the simple fact that these guys were the only real chance of a family I would ever have. The chance of them accepting me into the pack was pretty high considering the fact that females are so rare.<p>

I leant back on the rough bark of the tree and simply stared at the pastel streaks in morning sky. A gentle breeze caressed my face as I enjoyed the peaceful silence; that was until I felt hands snake around my waist. I sighed but simply smiled and ignored it, let sleeping wolves lie. Or I would have if I wasn't then pinned and straddled. My eyes snapped open as the offender leaned in and gently nibbled my ear lobe. My still clothed form was frozen as the significantly under clothed Lex trailed hot wet kisses down my neck. A mildly terrified squeak was all I could manage, which is a miracle considering how afraid I really was, as I felt his hardening member beside my leg. He leaned back and looked into my eyes with only a mischievous glint and a satisfied smirk. My breathing was harried and I could feel the colour returning to my face.

"See I told you she liked Logan." My head span to the direction of the voice, Kate was stood beside Logan, both fully clothed I might add. "All he has to do is look at her the right way and she's redder than a ripe tomato. You're practically dry humping her and her only reaction is shock."

Lex's head tilted to the side as if trying to evaluate me. Shrugging he stood then extended his hand to me.

"Or maybe because she woke up to some guy she barely knows trying to rape her." Logan said in an exasperated tone.

"Nah, she just couldn't handle the sight of my sexy physique!" Lex bragged as he posed showing of his toned muscles as I stood. I brushed away the dirt and leaves from my jeans and top then sighed dramatically.

"Honestly Lex has no one told you about your morning breath! It's enough to kill the mood in any situation." I quipped and ducked as he flung some leaves he grabbed from the ground. Then the inevitable happened, we had a little war throwing leaves and sticks at each other but when Kate got hit by a big clod of dirt it really started.

Hours later we returned to the house all completely covered in dirt. Elena was leaning on the frame of the back door holding her hand up to us.

"There is no way any of you are coming into this house that filthy." A uniformed groan filled the air.

"Aw, come on Mom! You and Dad have come back covered in worse." Kate moaned. "Plus Lex started it!"

"Hey!"

"You heard her, and her word is law." Drawled Clay from behind Elena. Slightly frustrated I crossed my arms.

"So what do you expect us to do? Bathe in that stream?" I questioned more then slightly irritated. Both Clay and Elena smirked and all I could think was 'Crap!' before Nick appeared from the side of the house.

"No, we would never suggest that." With that he let loose with the hose that he had hidden behind his back. The freezing jet of water hit us suddenly and I will say very unwillingly. Soon we were all running around soaked, even Clay and Elena had joined in and when I say that I mean Clay got hold of the hose and chased Elena with it. Then they started getting a little gross and slipped into the forest. There was a unified shudder from Logan, Kate Lex and I as we went inside to dry off.

I took the opportunity to get a real shower and felt content under the hot jets. After what seemed like not long enough I finally got out and wrapped my petite self in a fluffy towel. I reached for the door as it swung open and I walked into what felt like a wall. I looked up into familiar azure eyes and realised that I was pressed up against his tanned, warm, hard, muscled… stop getting distracted. I backed away and relieved to see he was in sweat pants with a towel slung over his shoulder. He cleared his throat and I looked back to his overly satisfied eyes. I was defiantly not admiring his sculpted chest so I had no idea why he was so chuffed. With as much dignity as I could muster I flicked my sopping locks and sauntered towards my bedroom. Even after I shut the door I could still feel his hot gaze on my back. Leaning against my closed door I tried as quietly as possible to return my breathing to a regular rate. Stupid supernaturally hot boy! Once I got my breathing to an acceptable rate I flopped onto my bed.

I was vaguely aware I was soaking my sheets but at that moment I couldn't care less. I stared up at the canopy above thinking about that morning. I mean Lex was quite attractive but his forward approach was a little too much for me. I had never been truly intimate with any one before and I really had no idea how to handle male attention. All my life we had worked so hard to avoid it, even though it would be safe with them I found it difficult to even consider really letting anyone close enough. The odd kiss and a hug I could handle but real sexual attraction and the possibility of that leading somewhere kind of terrified me. After all these years of protecting against it how could I let the walls fall away?

Hours later a knock at the door roused me from my thoughts. I mumbled something like a 'come in' and Logan entered the room.

"Hey, Mom said to come and get you cuz'- erm why are you still in that towel?" He stood frozen in the doorway seemingly unsure whether he should enter. I looked down and realised that I hadn't even bothered to get out of the towel. With the door now open the smell of hot fresh food wafted over to me and I jumped off the bed hand firmly on the towel to be sure it stayed where it was.

"I'll be down in a bit." He nodded and closed the door as he left. As soon as it clicked I let the towel drop and rummaged through the clothes Elena and Kate had given me. I ended up in a red tee and boot cut dark jeans. Leaving my feet bare I padded down stairs and headed towards the food. Just as it was in reach I was quiet literally swept off my feet by a strong embrace. Craning my neck I saw Lex's beaming smile and felt his soft hand on my arse. Before I could swat him he looked at me with puppy wolf eyes.

"Come on Sam, we're going after dinner." I looked at him with a challenge in my eye.

"Why not try it again then, after I get my food." I struggle as my challenge turns into a whine. "Come on I'm hungryyyyyyyy!" Snickering he finally released me and I grabbed a large plate of the house special, ham and pancakes! I'll admit it's a weird combo but seems like some kind of tradition so I didn't question. Dinner was rowdy and fun but passed quickly.

Soon Antonio, Nick and Lex were stood at the doors preparing to stay their farewells. Jeremy and Antonio were shaking hands, Nick was kissing Elena, which I found a little weird and guessed that was where Lex got his attitude from while said guy was hugging Kate and joking with Logan. I was sat on the steps watching the heart warming fare well as Logan sat beside me."Aren't you gonna say bye?" He asked casually, I shrugged.

"At the moment no, I'm still not actually in the pack so I have no real right to."

"Oh come on, you just don't want Lex to grope you again." He smirked.

"Would you?" I reply with a hand to my forehead to add to the melodrama. He chuckled.

"No, I really would not." I nodded satisfied as the door finally closed and the sound of engines finally faded. I leaned on his shoulder and he stiffened momentarily then draped his arm around me. "You are you know." He said as he rested his head on mine.

"I am what?" I asked in almost a whisper not wanting to ruin this quiet moment.

"Whether it's official or not, you are part of the pack." I tilted my head up a little. "Even Karl, for the hour and a half he stayed, seemed to… well Hope liked you and that's what matters." I smiled and nestled my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes comfortable in his arms, surrounded by his scent.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but when I woke I was in my own bed in Logan's arms. I bolted upright and began to shuffle away when I backed into Kate who seemed less than impressed for being woken up. Was this what it was like to be in the pack? A little weird but at the same time comforting to be surrounded by people I felt I could trust. I gazed down at Logan, maybe even one day love but if that was ever to happen it was in the distant future. For this moment I was quite happy to continue getting to know the- my pack. With a goofy smile on my face I gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Logan's face and as a result he sleepily tried to swat my hand away. Ok, maybe not the too distant future.


	5. Picnic

Picnic

* * *

><p>Three months had passed and nothing had really happened, well except the fact I had officially been accepted into the pack! When Elena told me the news I couldn't help squealing with excitement. Until Logan walked in making some kind of remark about there being a pig in the house resulting in another scuffle.<p>

This leads us to where we are now. Kate and I were looking at colour schemes for my room. Logan and Clay were grabbing us coffee and pastries while Elena inspected throw cushions. I decided on pastel blues and lilacs, meaning that they got everything and I mean everything. The drapes, the canopy, paints for the walls and everything else that didn't fit the scheme and could be painted to a whole range of bed spreads including loads of cushions. I'm not quite sure why I needed so many but Elena said that as I got older the more cushions in the room the better. I assumed she meant so if I got into another play fight we would break less but I couldn't help sensing a double meaning. I soon shook it off when Logan and Clay arrived with the snacks.

With our bags and goodies we all went and sat down in the park on the soft grass. The sun shone and there were only wisps of clouds in the sky, meaning the park was full of humans. From pretty much every age range. It was kind of sweet to look one way and see little kids picking flowers and look another to see an elderly couple quietly feeding the birds. Flopping onto my back I stretched out to enjoy the summer sun on my usually pale skin. Due to the heat pretty much every one was wearing the bare minimum, meaning I was in a light tank top and grey shorts with frayed edges. I hadn't really noticed what the others were wearing until Logan pulled off his baggy tee and let it fall to the floor and run off to play football with a similarly attired Clay. Kate and Elena stayed with me as we dished out the pastries and watched the guys. As I munched I noticed a girl, around my age, wander up to Logan. She was asking him where the nearest café was, even though there was one clearly on the other side of the street. Her slender tanned finger twirled a stray strand of heavily bleached hair around and around. I could smell all the chemicals of the lotions and perfumes she sprawled all over her face. Her body language was that on intense interest and I couldn't help a low growl. That caught Elena's attention, she glanced to see what was getting me so worked up and when she finally did she simply tapped me on the shoulder. Reluctantly I turned to face her.

"Before you decide to maul the poor girl look at Logan." I really didn't want to, even the slightest thought he might be interested made my heart sink. When I finally did I only saw polite interest if not building irritation. I had no idea why but I felt relieved. Soon the girl scampered off towards the café, her irritation was fresh and I couldn't help but smirk. Then Elena nodded towards where Clay was, it was then I realised he was surrounded by several well groomed women and a couple of soccer moms. I found myself chuckling at the well hidden look of discomfort and slight distain at the obvious flirtatious actions of the women.

"Just remember, they're loyal." She remarked in between mouthfuls of an iced finger. Before I could remind her Logan wasn't mine to be loyal to the guys returned. I was just about to take a bite out of my jam danish when Logan took a huge mouthful right out of my hands. I stuffed the rest into my mouth before tackling him. We rolled down a grassy mound and continued until he had me pinned. I struggled against his grip but couldn't shift him. He leaned down close and I could smell the coffee and buttery pastry be had just stolen, his nose brushed against mine as we locked stares once again. As I continued to struggle against his grip he simply cocked his brow and his crooked smirked appeared. He leaned in further and I felt his hot sweetened tongue trace from the corner of my lip and up my cheek. He sat up again and licked his lips together. I sent him a confused stare to which he simply shrugged.

"What? You had jam of your face." He said innocently as he sat up fully. Using the opportunity I rolled and pinned him to the ground. He showed no resistance and seemed to enjoy that fact I was straddling him. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Close your eyes." When he complied I notice his lips pucker slightly and practically snorted before I bolted back towards the rest of the pack. I heard a faint 'Hey!' as I approached them they all had grins plastered to their faces, except Clay he was just smirking, and all seemed to be watching the spectacle. When I reached them I dropped onto Kate in a fit of giggles which only amplified she began to tickle me again. Logan soon caught up and had a tight grip on my sensitive feet which he immediately exploited. I sent a pleading look to Elena as I tried to refrain from peeing my pants. She nodded and went to work tickling Logan's sides while I managed to wriggle away from Kate. I was sure that we were quite a spectacle to the others in the park, a grunt from Clay was a subtle indication specifically for Elena that he was particularly uncomfortable with the attention. With a swift nod the mini picnic was packed and we were all heading for the car.

When we got back to Stoneheaven it was too late in the afternoon to start decorating so we put the bags in the corner of my room and headed to the back yard for a run. The air was cool and the water colour streaks of sun were still in the sky. On all fours I called the change, after spending time with he pack I had learned to control my changes a lot better and could now call the change at will, it still took a while longer than the others but it is an improvement. I shivered and stretched out my glossy furred forelegs letting my claws scrape the earth as I did so. Leaving my private clearing to find the others I soon came across four glorious golden wolves. They really are quite a sight all together, Elena and Kate were roughly the same size and Logan's coat matched Elena's perfectly whereas Kate matched Clay's. As all four pairs of eyes fell upon me I did the closest thing to a shy smile my snout could manage. A snapping of a branch caught all our attentions, we looked to Elena and as our Alpha she silently nodded her orders. As we chased the doe I thought about how amazing it really was that even though we couldn't talk we could still understand each other perfectly and then carry out this clever strategy to catch the plump deer. Her white tail disappeared through thick foliage and before I caught up I heard a loud 'Crack!'. When I made it out I found Clay dragging the limp doe by the neck to Elena. Once she had her fill every one else helped themselves to the tender dripping flesh. With full bellies we laid down together and slept with the waxing moon watching over us.


	6. Old friends

Old friends.

* * *

><p>I awoke to soft dawn light upon my face struggling through the thick canopy of leaves above. Slowly I roused from my drowsy state and lazily shifted so I was leaning against the thick mossy bark of a fallen tree. Clay and Elena were gone but by their scent I could tell they didn't go long ago, Logan and Kate were beside me. In an attempt to extract myself from the entanglement of limbs I woke Logan and roused Kate who soon fell back to sleep. I stretched out my stiff arms and yawned as quietly as I could manage. It wasn't until I had finished stretching that I realised Logan had been watching me intently. Instantly I stiffened and could feel my skin heat, I could tell from his smug expression that my face was glowing and he knew why. My mouth moved but my brain decided that instead of something witty or sarcastic to save me from this embarrassment to provide me with a slight stutter of unformed words and a squeak when he stood up. He sauntered towards me with his platinum locks framing his face in a sexy kind of disarray. As he closed the space between us I stepped backwards and inevitably bumped into rough tree bark. Taking the opportunity Logan's arms pressed against the bark above my shoulders causing his eyes to meet mine directly. I stared at him with determination and hoped he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating against my chest. It was then I realised as I stared into the deep azure of his eyes that the challenge he was presenting was not for dominance. A sharp intake of breath was all I could manage as he leaned closer bushing his lips, soft sensuous against mine, trembling and frankly terrified. The fear was not for my safety however, I trusted him with my life, it was the usual kind of fears; <em>would I be bad at this? Does he really like me? Or is it simply the allure of my scent?<em> My hands rested on his toned chest and he paused as if to check I wasn't pushing him away. When he was satisfied I wasn't he leaned in again and placed his lips upon mine so softly that if my eyes were closed I was sure I wouldn't have noticed. His hands sliped down my arms giving me goose bumps and making me shiver. I could feel his crooked smirk against my lips as they parted so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue roamed and explored my mouth until it met mine and they fought for dominance. Before I knew what was happening my hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer while his were on the small of my back. I was consumed with him, his musky scent that was like autumn woods and sweet spices, his touch that seemed to be everywhere at once and his heat that surrounded and caressed me.

"Geez, could you have at least found another clearing?" We pulled apart quickly and looked at the source of the disruption. Kate, how could I have forgotten she was just there? Although her expression was of teasing than real anger. Logan offered a sympathetic smile before disappearing towards the house leaving me with his twin. "Sam," I looked over at her and she approached me with a smile "we should head inside and clean up. Some old friends of Mom and Dad are visiting." She pulled a small clump of moss from my hair. "Why is it whenever you go for a run you insist on bringing half the forest back with you?" She chuckled and led me back down a now familiar path down to the house.

I was stood in the bathroom with my hand in the steaming jets of the shower, testing the temperature and all I could think of was that his scent was all over me. I'm not sure how long I stood there for, just caught in the memory of him before I finally stepped into the welcoming water. Once I was clean and sure I had removed all of the twigs I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a clean fluffy towel around myself and hurried back to my room. I pulled on a clean set of underwear and dark jeans along with my favourite red tank top. My hair was still damp but I simply tied it back and headed downstairs.

When Kate had mentioned the 'old friends' that would be visiting I wondered if they were the pack members, Noah and Reese that I still hadn't met yet. Considering Clays protective nature they must be very important because as I passed him on the stairs his expression was a mix of concealed excitement and slight irritation. I headed for the kitchen and was fixing up a triple decker sandwich when Elena entered and flicked the kettle on. She seemed exited too and winked as she stole a slice of cheese and practically glided from the room. I already knew where she was heading; I could smell them already two females and human but something not quite. The scent in general was strangely familiar, like a half remembered dream. The door opened and I heard them exchange pleasantries as Elena ushered them into the living room. Popping the last of my sandwich in my mouth I went to investigate and almost walked into Clay as he rushed past me into the same place I was heading. I peeked my head past the frame and studied the women; one was clearly older than the other by at least ten or fifteen years. The older woman had chestnut hair just beginning to grey, her face was kind and her skin was mostly smooth save the wrinkles from years of smiling. She was healthily plump and well dressed. The other woman had alarmingly long ebony hair and was tall with a pretty face. Her aura seemed to radiate power and confidence and by the glimmer in her eye she knew how to use it. Then her strikingly blue eyes turned on me, Elena waved me in and gestured at the chair beside the kinder looking woman.

"Sam, this is Paige Winterborne-Cortez and Savannah LeVine. They are two power full witches as well as members of the council and they run their own private investigation firm.

Paige, Savannah, this is Samantha Greene. The newest member of our pack and the third female werewolf to emerge." Paige looked at me kindly and nodded politely, Savannah did a once over and then returned to her phone that had begun to sing 'light my fire'. She excused herself and quickly left the house and headed down the drive, obviously she didn't want eavesdroppers. Then my gaze landed on Clayton who seemed to be boring holes into Paige. She glanced at him smiled and turned to Elena.

"Lucas will be a little late, he said he just had some papers to finish with a nearby client and would be here as soon as he could." He nodded and left seeming only half satisfied with her answer. "Pfft, nearly twenty years and he still doesn't like me." She winked at me as dismissive grunt followed by the back door opening and closing signalled the last of Clay's input. After a few minutes of listening to Elena and Paige a lull in conversation allowed me to speak.

"So… are you really a witch? I mean with spells and broomsticks?" She barely seemed to stifle her laugh as she looked at me with her soft sparkling eyes.

"More spells than broomsticks and I prefer to travel via-" she paused and jangled her car keys "much less conspicuous." She put down her keys and raised her delicate hand and it began to slowly sway, as it did her finger tips glowed, crackled and sparked golden light. The motion was so familiar and hypnotizing that I began to drift into sleep. I faintly remember hearing a low chuckle and movement but was soon in a hazy sleep running through an immense forest both ancient and magical. Then the greenery faded away and I was in a child's playroom. The walls vividly colourful, soft toys littered the floor and in the middle sat a small girl beside her was an older woman. I couldn't see either of their faces I'm not sure why but as I got closer the dream began to fade and I was left with the distant smell of sunlight and soft popping noises.


	7. Instinct

Instinct

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened as I took in my surroundings; I was still in the living room where Paige and Elena had left me. I yawned and realised how much sleep I had been getting lately was a little over board, maybe a solo run would wake me up. I stood and stretched my arms over my head as I heard footsteps coming up the driveway. I glanced at the clock, it was only three in the afternoon but I could smell barbeque and the mixed scents of the pack as well at the witches. They must all have been in the yard, I assumed their other friend had already arrived and was in the yard; making this other person an intruder. I strode towards the front door and could see his hand raise about to knock. I yanked the door open and everything seemed to move in super speed. His unfamiliar scent was mixed with the scent of ink and engine oil as well as the witches that were in the yard. I relaxed for a moment until I looked up at his face; my smile disappeared so quickly I was sure he hadn't even seen it, our eyes locked. His hand moved towards me, which now I realise was a simple handshake but then it was an unwanted attempt at contact and my blood boiled. In his dark eyes I saw not a friendly stranger but danger, pure unadulterated danger and before I knew what was going on I released a deep dangerous growl. His friendly expression faltered and before he knew what was going on I had already leapt at him, pinning him to the ground with a hard thump. My body responded to the danger I had sensed and I could feel my skin crawl and the familiar pin pricks that came before the change. I could feel my teeth sharpen and my nails thicken as I held down the enemy. His fingers twitched but I pressed them down harder and I knew if I just put a little more pressure on his wrists would snap. Tiny ebony hairs flared and receded on my arms and the danger in his eyes mounted and the waves of change came faster. Before I could put on that extra pressure my muscles contracted causing me to fling back allowing him to wriggle free. Mid change I was vulnerable and I knew he would take advantage so I willed the change to move faster. My skin ripped, bones snapped and reset all at once and my change had finished after only moments. I didn't question it at the time; I still had to dispatch him before he endangered the pack and their guests. My vision funnelled and there was only him and me. I lounged again but just before I could tear out his throat-<p>

"SAM NO!" I ignored the shriek but even though his trembling neck was mere inches away I could not move towards him, in fact I could not move at all. The woman- Paige- ran to the stranger and embraced him seemingly relieved he was barely injured. Savannah then moved towards them holding up her hand in my direction looking like she was concentrating hard on something. It was her! She was the reason I couldn't move! Then I fought using all my strength and then I was free but before I could use my freedom the pack had surrounded me. Clay looked furious, Elena confused and the twin's expressions were unreadable. I couldn't understand why, I was protecting them! Could they not sense the danger this man was?

The stranger coughed a couple of times and then spoke.

"I think we need to talk." He wheezed. All eyes were then on me.

"Once she changes back we will get answers. Kate stays with Sam until she changes then bring her to us, Paige we'll take Lucas into the sun room and Logan grab the kit we need to make sure nothings broken."

An hour later I was as in my room pulling on my jeans, Kate was lounging on my bed and had been staring at me the whole time.

"You know watching other people dress like that is considered strange in some societies." I mumbled as I pulled my top on.

"And attacking the packs guests without provocation is not?" She countered her expression still a mask. After months of earning their trust had I blown it all? Just because I was protecting them? "Come on, time to explain yourself." I huffed a little then followed her downstairs, why was I on trial? He was the danger not me! We entered the sunroom to a deathly silence, all eyes warily following me. Elena motioned for me to sit, I did so but then I glanced over at the 'Lucas'. As I did our gazed locked again and the danger was there again, I growled from deep in my throat as I felt the rage simmering in my blood.

"What?" He whispered in what seemed a mixture of awe and fascination. "There is no way." He stood slowly and moved towards me slightly making me growl deeper. Hands like vices were then clamped on my shoulders and Logan's scent washed over me, calming the burning rage and stopping my growls. "Yes, yes I do sense it deep down." He remarked more to himself as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Sense what?" Logan demanded.

"On the phone, Elena, you mentioned her father was from a long line of mutts but you know nothing of her mother, is that correct?" A gasp came from Paige's direction but Elena looked a little wary of the direction this was going.

"Yes, Sam was turned at a young age. But… Sam did your Dad ever explain why?"

Their eyes were once again on me.

"Well it was really more of an accident, Dad said that he had stayed with my Mom as she raised me but… something happened… she…" I paused not out of emotion but frustration it was difficult to remember being that age, there were gaps. "She… I think she was attacked by other mutts that caught my Dad's scent leading to our house. They killed her and ate… they ate her!" I had forgotten that! How could I? I was sat hidden in the kitchen cupboard as I heard the ripping and lapping sounds behind the counter. "Dad burst in but he was a wolf, as he fought them off I moved to see better and knocked open the door, falling out. One ran at me but Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way. He tried not to but he bit too hard and broke the skin. When I was older he said that he thought I survived because I came from a long line of wolves so my blood just needed to get a kick from him, or something."

"So you don't remember your mother?" He pushed.

"Not really, sometimes I get flashes but she is always blurred, why?"

He looked like he was considering not answering me but eventually he did.

"When you look in my eyes what do you see?"

"Danger." I replied instantly.

"I suppose that because of your wolf the reaction has been exaggerated."

"Reaction to what?" Clay spoke slowly as if irritated with the pace of the conversation.

"The reaction a witch has when she meets the eyes of a sorcerer." He said so smoothly that you would have thought he said that kind of stuff all the time… actually… he might have.


	8. Werewhat?

Were-what?

* * *

><p>"So what does that make Sam? A wolf witch? A were-witch? A were-witch-wolf?" Kate finally piped in, chuckling at her invented names.<p>

"So…" I spoke slowly like I was getting a taste for the words before saying them. "Does that mean I can do magic or just have a built in burglar- I mean sorcerer- alarm?" There was an achingly long pause and both Lucas and Paige had unsure expressions. After an eternity of silence Paige finally spoke.

"You would have been born a witch… but I don't know of anyone that has ever become a were-wolf let alone if they would still be able to use their magic, however you are still able to sense sorcerers so maybe the wolf has suppressed that side of you." She had a look on her face that said she hoped it helped, in a way it did make sense but in everyway were-wolves had evolved it had been to stay alive and be stronger than other wolves; surely having magic would be an advantage! So why would my wolf suppress it? Or maybe it was a simple war of genetics, the wolf was stronger so the witch lost out. Then again the witch can't have been entirely wiped out if I have a reaction to sorcerers, yes the wolf heightened it but shouldn't it have heightened the magic too?

_'Quietly I victory punched the air at my cleverness, unfortunately it was now that I lose my balance and find myself falling towards the very hard looking ground. My arms fly in front of my face automatically but when I don't collide with the ground I steal glance at the floor. I'm hovering! Only like an inch above the leaves but still!'_

Three months ago, when I first arrived at Stoneheaven Logan, Kate and Lex had chased me up that tree! Had I been using magic and not even realise it?

"Do you remember anything else about your mother?" The question surprised me, lost in my own thoughts I hadn't realised the conversation had continued and now Lucas looked at me expectantly.

"Not really, I mean Dad didn't really talk about her much. He said I had her straight hair and green eyes but the rest was him, other than staying I reminded him of her it just didn't come up." He nodded as he processed the new information.

"Well, what was your mother's name?" Paige asked.

I looked up at them, my mother's name. I knew it but after so long it felt strange to say, I couldn't put a face to the name. I couldn't put anything to her name, not a scent or a favourite lullaby.

"Dawn, Dawn Walker."

[Sorry about the shortness but i have something special planned for the next chapter! but in return for the little chappie im putting a link to my DA gallery full of pics for this fic! The link will be on my profile because it wont save here ^^ Enjoy!]


	9. Dawn

Dawn

* * *

><p>Dawn was sat alone in a café reading the morning news as she sipped her mocha. She had only been in the city for a week and was already well accustomed to the hustle and bustle. The trickling of a bell sounded the entrance of another customer entering the already crowded café. Glancing up briefly Dawn recognised the man; he had been trying to come on to her the night before in a bar but was too drunk to string a sentence. He didn't get far. Attempting to seem casual she buried herself into her newspaper.<p>

_'If I'm lucky he won't notice or remember me.'_ Dawn inwardly prayed as she started scanning a new article. The sound of the chair opposite her, scraping the floor, caused her to look up and into the glimmering green eyes she had been avoiding. As he leaned into the chair he had the same toothy grin that he had worn the night before.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" He asked in a smooth deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine but she shook her head.

"Do I know you?" She asked evenly as her attention appeared to return to the paper.

"It's James, from the bar? I saw you sat here and thought I'd get you a…" He paused for a moment and then smiled confidently. "-a mocha with three sugars and a lump of cream… Interesting." Dawn looked down at her cooling beverage and for a moment wondered how he knew.

"I'm about to leave actually, so I really don't have time." She said as she folded the paper before placing it on the sticky table top. The bell chimed again as a rabble of teenagers entered the café; one of the girls took out some sickly sweet body spray and doused herself in it while permeating the previously clear air. Her gaze returned to James, or where he was supposed to be. The seat opposite her was empty, the shadow of him passing the cafe's large bay window was the only indication that he had ever been there at all. With a slight shrug Dawn gathered the last of her belongings and made her way to the coven.

* * *

><p>The meeting had gone on a lot longer than she had expected, it had gotten dark and the rain was heavy, making it difficult to see. She silently cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella that morning but she had needed her mocha. As she walked her mind wandered, to the bar from the night before and the man who could barely walk. His bright eyes and beaming smile had been dazzling and he still seemed interested when sober. Her steps slowed for a moment then she sped up again splashing water up the side of her jeans. It was strange to see him again, he looked no worse for wear either, in fact he looked… hungry. She shivered and blamed the rain. He was attractive in a boyishly charming way.<p>

_'Maybe I should give him a chance… if I see him again. If I don't it wasn't meant to be.'_ She concluded happily.

A sudden crash from the alley way ahead had her ducked behind a dumpster casting a blur spell. She moved slowly as she crept closer. It sounded like dogs were fighting, another dumpster skidded out of the dark and crashed into the wall opposite, very large dogs… with steroids and an attitude problem. She cast a detecting spell. Two life signs in the alley just ahead of her, they were the largest things she had ever detected… defiantly bigger than your garden variety mongrel. Her head peaked out but quickly ducked back before one of the dogs flew out of the alley and landed atop the dumpster. What the… could the rumours actually be true? Ruth had said she wanted the counsel to include all races but Dawn had thought she had been exaggerating. Then again vampires were real… Another clatter brought her back from her thoughts and she mentally slapped herself. Were ever werewolves are having a scrap is defiantly a stupid place to space out. As she looked back at the large black wolf, who had just stepped down from the crumpled dumpster, the rain seemed to become more wind. His nostrils flared and his bright green too human eyes were staring directly at her. She immediately cast a cover spell as the rusty coloured wolf ran into the dark one causing him to growl loudly. The sound was primal and terrifying. It became difficult for her to hold the spell, she was shivering too badly and her lips were numb from the icy rain. Her mind felt sluggish, his eyes were _his_ eyes! Could it be him? The slobbering drunk and the charming morning guy? _Well not really that charming… but he tried. _Claws and teeth flashed, slashed and bashed until blood was tripping from both wolves all over the already sodden alley. He was limping a little but was trying to hide it while the rusty one, there was a large bloody gash where his left eye should have been. Dawn started to feel dizzy and nauseous; she had never been good with blood and gore, not even in films. She only had one offensive spell, it was a sorcerer's spell but it should knock Rusty, his temporary name, out until she could see if James was ok and then run home and finish off the unopened bottle of red she had bought the day before. Dawn cast a blur step out into the middle of the alley and started the familiar incantation for the energy bolt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry about the delays T_T i finished reading spellbound and loved it. i have the next chapter written and am working on the one after that once i've done my edits =3 TTFN!<strong>


	10. Expelliarmus?

Expelliarmus?

* * *

><p>Paige was still staring at me. It had been five minutes since I said my mother's name and she still hadn't said a word. Did she know her?<p>

"Seriously what?" I asked finally bored with the heavy silence that had blanketed the room. The spell seemed to break and all eyes fell to Paige.

"I do remember your mother Sam. She was part of the coven when my mother was the leader." I knew what had happened to her mother, it had been years ago but I could smell the salt swell in her tear ducts and I noticed her breath hitch slightly. Was that how it felt to miss your mother? Is that how I looked when I talked about dad? Lucas' hand grasped hers and she relaxed noticeably.

"It was your mother that confirmed werewolves were still very much not-extinct. It wasn't long after that she disappeared from our radar, we… assumed she had been lured to darker arts." Her voice softened and for a split second her gaze leapt to Savannah then back to me.

"So…" I glance up at Logan who was still stood behind me. "Does that mean you're going to try to teach her magic?" I looked back at Paige who looked uncertainly at Lucas who looked back at her then at Savannah.

"That is if she can do it at all." He looked over at me and I struggled not to growl. He still felt like an intruder.

"I think it would be best if you aren't the teacher." Clayton drawled while glancing at Elena for conformation. She nodded.

"It would be too dangerous." Elena agreed as she folded her arms. "Why don't you guys go grab whatever's left of the barbeque while we continue this." She had phrased it like a question but it felt like an order so Logan, Kate and I left.

* * *

><p>What was left of the barbeque was a lot by most people's standards but it barely seemed to satisfy three young wolves. Kate announced quickly that she was bored so she left to check her e-mails… leaving me with Logan… alone… again. Without really thinking I started walking for the trees, Logan walked silently beside me for which I was grateful. A witch? I guess it kinda made sense well not really but it was easier to just go with life's little surprises.<p>

"It's like we were made for each other." My voice seemed strange in the quiet of the trees and I could see Logan smirk from the corner of my eye. I realised why and playfully shoved him into a tree… hard. He only smiled wider. "Doofus, I soooo was not talking about you." I said with a light tone. "I meant witches and wolves." His head tilted so his hair shadowed his eyes slightly but in a cute inquisitive way… maybe not cute… hot, defiantly hot.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he moved a branch out of our path.

"Well, way back when werewolves weren't allowed relationships right?" He nodded so I continued. "Witches preferred to raise their girls themselves so no matter what the kid was both parents would win." We entered a clearing so I flopped down onto a soft patch of grass and pulled Logan down beside me.

"Not really." I guess I looked confused as he chuckled a little before continuing. "Witches can only have girls so I think the wolves would lose out." He leant back and folded his hands his head.

"I suppose…" I pulled my knees up, folded my arms and rested my head atop them. "What do you think they're talking about now?" I mumbled through my arms, my eyes fixed on a daisy gently swaying in the breeze. I heard him shift slightly on the springy grass, his scent was carried on the same wind that made the daisy dance and I felt so peaceful.

"I dunno, maybe your application to Hogwarts." He chuckled to himself, he shifted again and he pulled my hair out of its ties so it flowed with the wind.

"Tch, damn owls its way past my eleventh birthday!" I joked with wild hand gestures as he gently played with my dark locks. "Well, if Lupin can do magic so can I!" I announced as I leant back to find Logan sat directly behind me so I was now leaning on him. I tilted my head so I look at him upside down and smiled goofily. His eyes were glistening and his soft lips were smiling sweetly at me. He started to lean and I immediately stood up, he growled softly.

"You are such a tease!" He pulled himself up and brushed the grass from his pants.

"Maybe." I smiled. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted as I tackled him to the ground, we scuffled for a moment until I managed to pin him… I think he may have let me… I leaned down slowly and kissed the tip of his nose before bolting into the thick trees of the forest. I loved this. The freedom. The space. The company wasn't terrible either. I'm pretty sure there was a huge grin plastered across my face as I sped through the woods and when I was sure he had stopped to change I made my way some thick bushes.

My clothes were nicely folded underneath the brush as I stretch out my dark furry paws. It always seemed to take a lot out of me when I changed. My dad used to joke about me becoming a wimpy girl like the ones that cried at knee scrapes in the park. That always got me on my paws. God, I missed him. It still felt so strange to think that he would never be around. He would never go restaurant hopping with me as we ordered the largest means they had. We would never take it in turns to change and pretend we were simply walking our dogs in the park. I would never hear the rustle of a bush and see his eyes set into a massive dark wolf. It was an awful lot of never.

I stepped out of the brush and scented the air. He was upwind of me, moving fast and he knew I knew he was coming.


	11. The choice

The choice

* * *

><p>I could hear him now. He was staying out of sight but his paws crunched the autumn leaves loudly and his heavy pants were almost taunting. He was toying with me; then again the thrill is in the chase. I had managed to get to the high ground, always the advantage, that way I could see him coming from any direction. A flash of golden fur in a bush to my left, he was trying to get behind me, I turned to face him as he dashed out from the under growth. He looked momentarily surprised that I was facing him but quickly shook it off as he tackled me. It was too fast for me to avoid so we tumbled to the low ground and through a thorn patch. Our thick fur protected us from most of the damage but a bloody big torn got stuck deep in the pad of my paw. Now that hurt! Logan attempted to pull it out with his teeth but it was in too deep. I licked at it hoping to wrestle the little bastard from my paw but it only sunk deeper causing greater discomfort. When I looked up Logan had disappeared, I flopped onto the ground keeping my paw close and did the closest to a sigh that my muzzle would allow. After a few moments I hobbled over to some thick bushes and made the change. About halfway through my transformation Logan returned, his footfalls told me he was human so I willed my change to hurry. I stood with my back to Logan as I plucked the torn from my palm.<p>

"Did you grab my clothes?" I asked without turning as I stared at the hole that had been left in my hand. When he didn't answer I started to turn but was stopped by hands snaking around my waist. Logan rested his head on my shoulder as he eyed my 'wound'. His hand moved away from my waist and down my arm so my hand was cradled in his. I felt him moving my hand closer to inspect from his perch on my shoulder, I smiled at his expression. He looked like he was concentrating on one of Clay's research papers rather than examining an already half healed scratch. His eyes closed as he let my hand drop and his arm returned to my waist. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and that was when it occurred to be that Logan was as nude as I was. It tickled a little as he breathed in my scent, I felt him relax against me but that wasn't all I felt pressed to me. I smirked as I leaned against him, rubbing his sensitive area and causing it to harden further.

"Tease." He mumbled into my neck. Gently my fingers danced over his arms causing them to tighten around me pulling me closer to him. His breathing became slow and measured causing me to glance at him, his eyes gleamed with lust but there was also heavy restraint. He knew I had been hounded by mutts since I was fourteen, due to my father's care my innocence had not been stolen and remained unbroken. If I had been caught a mutt wouldn't have thought twice about raping then killing me, or raping me and forcing me to bare him pure werewolves then killing me. I shivered unconsciously and Logan began to trace circles on my waist as he held me. Logan was not a mutt, he was good and kind and a bit of a jackass but he had never harmed me and I doubt he ever would. I squeezed his arm, he stropped tracing circles and lowered his arms to his sides. As I turned to face him I looked him in the eye. Looking into his azure eyes I knew it was time for me to make my choice, to remain afraid of what could happen because of what I was or to finally step into the light and take what I wanted for me. No more fear. No more drama. No more cliff hangers.

Logan stared strangely at me as I stepped towards him. I was dirty, my hair a total hedge worth of leaves, blood smeared my hand and he looked at me like I was the most beautiful creature in the world. My hand ghosted over his cheek leaving a faint trail of my blood but neither of us seemed to care. This was my choice. I chose not to be scared. I chose Logan.

My lips crashed against his, my arms wrapped around his neck as his reverted to my waist and he returned my kiss with passion. We stopped for air when we bumped into a tree, before I knew it Logan had me pinned against the rough bark. Our lips met again and it felt right. As we became more heated I felt his hands move to my breasts and I moaned into his lips as he gently squeezed them. I could feel his hard length pressing against my thigh and for a moment I froze, old fears rising within me, Logan noticed my hesitation and leaned down to my neck. He gently nipped and licked up my neck and jaw until he reached my ear lobe which he processed to nibble on.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to but the more we do this the harder it gets…" He paused for a moment, pleased with his euphemism "to stop."

I took a deep calming breath before I relaxed into him again. I wanted this, I wanted him. Before I could change my mind I spoke three words I had always been too afraid to say.

"Make me yours." The words hung in the air for but a moment before we were kissing again. Then I was being lowered onto the soft grass below the tree and Logan settled himself above me. He made love to me gently, though it hurt at first, the pain soon gave way to pleasure. I wasn't sure if Logan had had sex before but he seemed to know what he was doing with me and I didn't want to ruin the moment by asking. He took me over the edge twice before he found his own release and rolled us over onto our sides. We stayed like that, lying in each others arms, for what seemed like hours. Neither of us wanted to move and with the numbness in my lower regions I wasn't sure if I could stand let alone walk back to Stonehaven. While we lay together I noticed a bite mark on my collarbone, it must have happened at some point during our climax because I didn't remember it happening. Logan noticed my confusion and simply gave me his lopsided smirk, then I knew what it was, he had marked me.

In the wild wolves mate for life, the theory seemed to be true for Elena and Clay and I wondered if Logan realised the significance the mark was to me. Of course he knew what it meant, he had been raised with the pack and his parents were the prime example. I smiled at him before I snuggled into his warm embrace and promptly fell asleep. I was safe, I was his and I had found my sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>*Peeks out* Hi. Sorry this has been so long in coming. This chapter has been siting on my computer, half finished, for ages and when I actually got a review recently I decided to man up and finish it. I will admit my reluctance was to do with the explicit content i was planning for this chapter, i don't usually write smut and wasn't sure how to tackle the issue but in the end i decided to write what i was comfortable with and hope that was enough for readers. So for now I am going to list this story as complete but I did have more planned so other chapters may happen in the future if there is still enough interest in the story. I make no promises, considering the sizable gap in updating this story, but I thought I should let you know. <strong>

**Shadow-Whispers  
><strong>


End file.
